What Do I Do?
by VampireLover0821
Summary: Set in New Moon 100 years after Edward leaves Bella. Bella is now the type of vampire you see running around in Mystic Falls. What happens when she comes across the Cullen coven. Rated T cause I m paranoid. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

BPOV- _He_ had left over a hundred years ago. _He _had ripped out my heart and took it with him to where ever _he_ was at the moment. _He _had made me change everything about myself and made me watch the ones I loved die. _He_ had made my life my personal hell. And yet I still loved _him_.

BPOV- It was another day of junior year. Or more like my 20th. I didn`t keep count anymore. I was a vampire. Not a vampire like the_ Cullens_, a vampire like the people in Mystic Falls. I was getting my makeup ready in my bathroom when I heard Caroline call out five minutes. I was one of the few that lived at the Salvatore Boarding house. The others were Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet, and Elena Gilbert. Caroline stayed at her house, Tyler stayed at the Lockwood mansion, and Matt and Jeremy stayed at the Gilbert home.

"Let`s go! If you are not down here in 3 seconds I will walk up stairs and personally throw you out the door!" Caroline yelled at me. She had stopped by this morning to make sure everyone was out of the house. I had decided to ride with her since Elena and Stefan had taken his car and I didn`t really feel in the mood for being alone.

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed, grabbed my coffee, and ran out to the car where Caroline was texting Damon, telling him we had left for school. He usually was passed out from his earlier night`s events with whoever he found at the bar.

When we arrived we grabbed our papers from our lockers, then headed to history with all the rest of my friends.

When I walked in I noticed something slightly off. I looked around the room to make sure nothing was out-of-place and then took my seat next to Bonnie in the back. We chatted about the bonfire and whispered about the new spells she was learning. Then the bell rang and Alaric wrote his name on the board for the new students and asked everyone about our summers (ignoring his supernatural students) and then he called roll. I wasn`t really listening until a few new students walked into the room.

"Okay looks like we have a couple new students. Why don`t you introduce yourselves?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice since when new people came into this town they normally only caused trouble for us. Then Damon or Klaus would end up killing them.

"Hello I am Alice Cullen and these are my siblings Emmet and Edward and then my other siblings Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I choked on the water I had sipped on at the mention of their names.

"Bella are you okay?" Bonnie asked next to me.

"There the _Cullens_." I whispered loud enough for only my friends to hear.

Before they had a chance to respond my hand was already in the air. "Could I go get some air please Mr. Saltzman?" I asked. He must have recognized the sheer look of desperation on my face because he immediately excused me with an

"Of course Bella." This was exactly what I had hoped he wouldn`t do. He said my name and then I heard little in human gasps from the Cullens.

I ran out the door and to my car where I sat inside and took a breath. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and saw my tear streaked face. I then tried to listen to whatever was happening inside.

"That can`t be her. She died in a car crash 100 years ago." I heard Rosalie say to Jasper.

"Well it`s obviously her or she wouldn`t have run out of the classroom. But those emotions were positively hers. What do we do Edward?" Jasper said.

Then came the voice I`ve bee longing to hear for the past 100 years. "We go about our lives as normal." Edward sounded dead. There was no life in his voice.

Then came my family`s strong words of wisdom. "Are you freaking kidding me? There are like a billion schools in the freaking country and they chose this one?" Of course this came from the one and only Caroline Forbes mouth.

"Relax Care. We`ll will try to figure this out. Elena, why don`t you go and see if she`s okay?" Stefan said.

A couple of minutes later Elena came out to my car and signaled for me to unlock it. I reluctantly did as I was told. She climbed into the passengers seat and looked at me. The she said, "Okay, now we could go home and hide in the confines of the house, or we could walk back into that building and show those asses how much better you are without them."

I decided that it was a good idea. i would walk back into that classroom and show them what they missed. i would also ignore them, but that was more for my sake than theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I feel really bad about not updating sooner. Please keep up with the reviews and maybe a couple of ideas of what you think or want to happen. This is just some information that you will need for this chapter: blond-haired and blue-eyed football player= Matt Donovan, brown-haired girl with brown eyes= Bonnie Bennet.**

**Thx,**

**Em**

**EdwardPOV- **I was never happy after we left her. No one in my family was ever there selves. I never played the piano, never smiled, never laughed, and always was hid away in the confines of my room. Emmet tried to lighten the mood for a while, but one day he just stopped trying. He would never joke around and wouldn`t smile. Alice never smiled, never got excited, and never shopped for fun. Rosalie took it harder than I expected. She wouldn`t admit it, but we could all tell she missed Bella. She wouldn`t have wished anything bad to happen to her. Esme didn`t smile and was always so sad. Carlisle just buried himself in his work and Jasper was a mess due to everyone else`s feeling plus his own.

We had all been a mess since Bella '_died'_ in a car crash and I was too shocked to say anything when I saw her today. We were all shocked when we saw her run out of the room and when Jasper asked what we would do about it, I just said to go about our normal lives and no to interfere her`s.

Shortly after we had exchanged what we were going to do I took a look around the classroom. The teacher was almost glaring at us and some of the other students were to. I decided to see if I could get any information on Bella by reading the other students mind`s.

_Who the hell does he think he is just walking into the room and acting like nothing happened._ This thought came from a blond, blue-eyed football jock who was glaring at me intensely.

_Great now Bella will run off again. Who do you think you are?_ A black-haired girl with brown eyes who was sitting next to Bella thought. The question seemed to be completely directed at me. Did she know I was a mind reader? Before I had a chance to ask my family the door swung open and Bella and the girl who had gone off to retrieve her walked in. She took everything in. First, she glared at me and Alice and then moved to Rosalie and Jasper, and rolled her eyes at Emmet`s goofy grin.

"Bella your back." The teacher said. The way he said it sounded like he was relieved. It reminded me of the black-haired girl`s comment. She took her seat next to the girl and looked annoyed when she realized Emmet was sitting directly behind her.

I immediately tuned into Emmet`s thoughts, _This is going to be fun!_ I sighed and prepared for whatever first period was going to bring us.

**I know this chapter sucked, but I had the worst writer`s block. Please leave ideas and suggestions in your review. :) **

**Thx,**

**Em**


	3. Chapter 3

BellaPOV-I was freaking out. I think almost everyone was staring at me. Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt, were throwing me worried glances, and the Cullens eyes were staring at me and only me. Emmet was very annoying because every ten seconds he would say,"Bella, Bella, Bella?!" and it was taking so much strength to ignore them. I found myself stealing involuntarily glances at Edward through my hair and found that he was clenching his fists together like that first day in biology. Was he that disgusted by me?

Fortunately, I didn`t have the time to think about the answer to that question because the bell signaling the end of the period rang. I quickly ran out of the room and thanks to my luck I tripped on someone`s foot. I bent down to pick up my stuff, only to find a muscular man halfway through picking them up. Only it wasn`t just any teenager trying to impress me, it was the one and only Emmet Cullen.

"Still not coordinated now are we Bells?" he said. It was all I could do not to cry or jump into his arms. Before I had a chance to respond I was in his arms and he flew around to the back of the building where his family was waiting. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around at the faces of the family I had once longed to belong to.

It crushed me to think that I would have to say goodbye all over again so I did the one thing that felt right, I screamed. "Help! Someone help me!"In a matter of seconds all of my family were behind the Cullens.

"Bella!" Elena screamed and ran over to me. Everyone took their spot in guarding me. Matt was holding me while I sobbed, Elena was in front of him, Stefan was beside her, Caroline and Tyler were in front of them, and Jeremy and Bonnie were on the other side of Matt. I was shaking in his arms and scanned the crowd for the one person who I desperately wanted to see. He was standing behind Rosalie and was looking at the ground. This made me cry harder. Was he not even going to look at me? Then I remembered that there was much more important things going on.

"...wanted to talk." Emmet finished.

"Well maybe you could have asked her first?" Jeremy snapped. Then I saw a breif exchange between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well which one of you is the ass who made her life hell?" Caroline said harshly. Then everyone of the Cullens looked back at Edward and then to me, who was still crying into Matt`s chest. I then understood what Bonnie and Caroline were planning.

Suddenly Edward was down on the ground holding his head between his hands. All of the Cullens turned to us and growled, while Alice and Rose tended to him.

I was unconcious of my next move. "Bonnie! Stop! Please Bonnie!" Then her gaze was snapped to me and Edward stopped screaming. Everything was just a blur after that. I was vaguely aware of Caroline calling Damon, Elena and Tyler snarling and growling at the Cullens, and Stefan and Jeremy talking to Matt and giving him directions about where Damon was going to pick me up. I wasn`t sure about anything that happened after that.

**Hey guys! I am having a really suckish week and weekend. So that will probably mean more updates! The couples are:**

**ElenaxStefan**

**DamonxRandomSlut**

**CarolinexTyler**

**EmmetxRosalie**

**AlicexJasper**

**BellaxEdward**

**BonniexJeremy**

**Mattx...**

** Thx,**

**Em**


	4. Chapter 4

BellaPOV-Matt had immediately taken me away from the scene once everything started to get heated. He took me to the lower parking lot and we waited for Damon to come and pick me up. I had wondered why Matt didn`t just take me home in his car, but figured I had more pressing issues to think about than this.

Damon had arrived about five minutes after he was called. He knew better than to ask questions, so I was immediately grateful for that. When he parked in the drive way he whisked me into the house and left me alone on the couch to think about my troubles. I knew it wasn`t a good idea, but I couldn`t help but let my thoughts envelope me.

* * *

ElenaPOV-We were all in defense mode after Bella left. I very annoyed with the coven that stood in front of me and made sure to show it. Of course we all knew why Bella had gone beserk when they had showed up, since Bella could not and would not keep any secrets from us. We all were a family and if one got hurt then then the other members of the family were pissed.

My attention was suddenly brought back to chaos happening in front of me. "Who are you and what do you have to do with Bella?" asked the small pixie. I think her name was Alice, or Bella`s ex-bestie.

"I don`t know about you but I dont think a public school is the approiate place for a vampire showdown." Damon said as he appeared out of nowhere. Of course he left Bella alone while she was probably dying with sadness. _So_ Damon.

"Of course. Let`s take things to a more appropriate setting." The pretty blond one said sacastically.

"Follow me." Damon said with a smirk across his face. I knew just as well as anyone that this wouldn`t end well, but we did have to talk about it sometime soon. So I sat in Stefan`s car, while he was giving directions to the Cullens on how to get to our home, and thought about everything that could go wrong.

** A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I have`nt updated in like forever! I feel really bad. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to happen in the next one.**

**So I just want to answer a few questions. **

**1) Why not Bella with Damon? by Lorelei Candice Black**

**Answer: Okay so I know most people do Bella and Damon pairings when they do a Twilight and Vampire Diaries Crossover, so I thought I would do something a little different. Thank you for the question though Lorelei Candice Black, I love answering them!**

**2) What are their ages? How does Bella get turned? by **

**Answer: Ages are how they are in show for TVD, Ages for the vampires in Twilight +100. As for how Bella got turned, it will be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**luv u guys,**

**Em**


	5. Chapter 5

StefanPOV-The atmosphere was tense. I couldn`t believe the situation in front of me. Elena and I were on our way to the Boarding House when Elena decided to call Bella. "Hello?" her voice was thick from crying and Elena`s face immediately fell.

"I am so sorry he left you alone. Listen, we are on our way home and the Cullens are coming too. You might want to clean up because I think Jeremy is going to take you out while we talk." Elena said. I heard Bella get up and start walking up the stairs.

"Ok, I`m going to clean up the house and then I`ll get a shower. I`ll see you guys in ten." she said and hung up the phone. Elena looked at me and sighed. I squeezed her hand and caressed her cheek.

"It`s going to be ok. We will get through this just like we get through everything else. OK?" I looked at her and immediately saw her tense body relax.

"Mmmmhmmm" she said. She had closed her eyes and was soon asleep, but I had to wake her up as we pulled into the driveway. I growled as Damon smirked in the rear view mirror as he took my spot in the garage. "Damon!" Elena whined as she rubbed her eyes. The rest of the Cullens and our team got out of their cars and Damon opened the door and Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie rolled their eyes when they walked in with Damon saying, "Ladies first."

When we all finally got seated, the Cullens and the girls and Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler were on the couch and the rest of us paced around the room. The one who looked like he was in pain, or as Bella called him Jasper, spoke first.

"Let`s get started shall we?" he said.

"Of course wouldn`t want to keep this going any longer than it needs to. Who would like to get rid of the giant elephant in the room?" Damon sarcastically said. Everyone in our family either rolled their eyes or scoffed at him.

"What do you have to do with Bella?" asked the small pixie, I think her name was Alice.

"She`s family. We found her after you screwed her over." Caroline said. Tyler rubbed her shoulders. Just then I heard the shower being turned off and Bella`s footsteps as she got dressed. Everyone`s stance changed. Elena moved to get up, but Bonnie grabbed her hand and shook her head signaling that she needs time to herself. Elena nodded and got up and folded herself in my arms, I just held her closer.

"How is she?" the big one, Emmet, asked.

"That`s not our question to answer." Damon said. I was surprised it wasn`t a snide comment.

So your her 'family', but you don`t know how she`s doing." the annoying blond retorted. This got us on our feet.

"Listen here bitch, know we just feel it`s overstepping our boundaries to answer." We were in full attack mode when a little voice came from upstairs.

"Damon, please. I just cleaned the house this morning, I don`t want to have to do it again." Everyone tensed even more.

"Of course dear Bella. Wouldn`t want to get blood all over the floor now would we." Damon replied looking straight at Edward.

Then Bella came down the stairs and went into the entry way, grabbing her purse, and opening the door calling out, "I`m going out!" Jeremy and Matt got up from the couch and grabbed their coats and walked into the entry way after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. This was something we had to do every time we left the house because there was that small fear that no one would come back once they walk out the door.

"The bar. I`m just gonna drown myself in alcohol and I`ll be home around two." she called out. Then they walked out the door and I heard Elena`s car being started.

"So now that she`s gone let`s talk for real. How is she still alive?" asked Rosalie. Damon decided to reply and I could tell he already hated this girl.

"Well pretty bitch, she decided that she had enough of that pathetic town and decided to come and visit her her aunt. She went to school and made friends with Elena and then got in a car crash. So me being the good friend ended her misery." He said smirking. This got the jerk, Edward, mad.

"You killed her? So she needed some serious medical help and you just killed her?" he screamed at Damon. Damon looked like he was about to attack so I let go of Elena and moved of to Damon. In the two seconds that this had happened Elena was hold his wrist, I had him by the shoulders, and Caroline and Tyler were next to Bonnie who looked murderous.

"Damon, don`t hurt them. Do you want her to leave again? Do you want us to go through that kind of pain? We lost her once, I don`t want to lose her again." Elena told him. "Why don`t we all just sit down and try and compose ourselfs as I finish the story." she said giving Damon a glare and walking back to me.

"When Damon said he ended her misery, he meant he turned her. I am aware that you have no idea what we are and how we live since we are more of the traditional vampires and you were more of a mistake by a witch. We are vampires like yourselves, but the traditional kind. We do not sparkle in the sun, but burn, we have fangs and when we drink blood we do not turn them from a bite.

"As when you turn someone, or as you call it change someone, you bite and we have to feed someone our blood and then kill them if they are to turn into us. Then, to complete the transition they must feed on human blood. When Damon turned Bella we left it up to her to complete the transition and after a while she said yes. She has lived with since."

"Great, perfect Elena. Now they know our weaknesses." Damon said.

"Well, I didn`t tell them everything. That`s up to Bella." she retorted back.

"So your all just vampires?" asked Emmet.

"No not all. I`m a hybrid." Tyler said. When their faces showed confusion Caroline added,

"A hybrid is a werewolf turned into a vampire. Therefor a hybrid." They just nodded.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme will be expecting us soon. Thank you for inviting us into your beautiful home. See you at school." Alice replied.

"Of course." I said opening the door.

Then I turned to the rest of the group and asked, "So what do we do now?"

**A/N: Ok, so a bit of a cliff hanger. Tell me what you want to see next and if you liked it. If you read my other story, Secrets to be Told, then I told you in the A/N that the two vampire groups were going to meet so this is kind of where I`m going with it, but definetely a little changed. Oh and tell me what you thought of Stefan`s POV. What POV should I do next time?**

**Thx,**

**Em**


	6. Chapter 6

BellaPOV-"Bella! Get up!" Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline screamed at me. I just continued to lay in bed. I decided that i wasn`t going to school today and my friends decided I am.

"Fine, we`ll do this the hard way. STEFAN! DAMON!" Elena said. I then felt a strong grip on my wrists and ankles. I tried to get out of it, but their grip was too strong. They threw off my covers while my best friends through my clothes for the day on my rocking chair. It was the same rocking chair I had as a baby and the same rocking chair Edward use to sit on. _No Bella. He doesn`t want you anymore._ I told myself_._

When I ran my brush through my hair for the last time my door flew open and Damon scooped me up before I could protest and threw me in the front seat of Bonnie`s car, smirked at me when I scowled at him and threw my book bag at me while retreating into the house. Then Bonnie started the car with Stefan and Elena on our heels we drove to school.

When we got there Bonnie opened my door, linked her arm in mine, and we walked over to where Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan were. Jeremy kissed Bonnie and hugged me and then we sat down, waiting for the first period bell to ring. When it finally rang we hugged Jeremy goodbye and went to Alaric`s classroom. When we arrived there weren`t many students here so I decided to hide out in the weapon closet, or storage closet. I ended up in a small corner of the tiny room with silent tears running down my cheeks. I missed the Cullen family so much, but it seems they had moved on. I was simply jusat a distraction.

The second bell rang and I wiped away my tears and opened the door to the classroom when I tripped. I expected to feel the cold, hard, concrete, but instead two strong, hard, cold hands caught me. I didn`t have to look up to know that the hands were Edward`s. I would know that touch anywhere. I was on the verge of a breakdown. "Are you alright?" he asked me. Okay, now I`m on the verge of dying. I nodded not trusting my voice. I got out of his grip and ran to my seat just as Alaric got into the classroom. Emmet was cracking up behind me, but Bonnie shot him a glare and he stopped immediately.

Alaric finished his lecture just as the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom and into the girls restroom and compelled everyone to leave. I at on the bathroom floor and cried and cried and cried. I was crying so hard that i didn`t notice the door swing open and two girls come in. I looked up and dried my eyes only to have them focuss on Alice and Rosalie Cullen. They were crouched in front of me with confused stares.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked me.

"I`m fine." I snapped at her. I felt bad when her face flickered with pain but it only reminded me of how much pain they caused me.

"You`re not fine Bella. You are on the bathroom floor crying about God knows what. That`s not fine." Rosdalie said harshly. This caused me to snap. I was on my feet screaming terrible things at her in a matter of seconds. My family then came into the bathroom and Tyler had me pinned against the wall.

"Let me go Ty!" I screamed. He stil had me oinned against the wall and finally I just gave up and my knees gave out and I fell into his embrace. Caroline took his palce, whispering soothing things in my ear and rubbing my back while tried to get myself undercontrol.

"Why can`t you just leave her alone?" Caroline yelled at the two girls.

"We were only trying to be nice." Rosalie snapped.

"Nice? Nice? All your family ever does is hurt her!" Caroline screamed. Then she had Rosalie pinned against the wall and was yelling at her.

"Caroline stop!" Elena screamed wheile she tried to pull Care off Rosalie. Tyler was trying too, but it was my small whisper that stopped her.

"Care, please." I said. She stopped immediately and apoligized and gave me a hug. While she was hugging me I pulled the keys out of her pocket and ran off. I heard a chorus of 'crap' and 'dammit' as I drove off. As I drove off I realized that the only place I wanted to go was to the place that started this mess. I was going back to Forks.

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? Please give me your ideas for the next chapter and tell me if you liked it in your review.**

**xoxo**

**Em**


	7. Chapter 7

BellaPOV-It felt weird to be on my own, but also familiar. Before my family had found me I felt so alone that I had contemplated jumping off a cliff. But I then I thought of Charlie and Jake. I had grown so close to them and if I left them who knows what would happen. So I went to go live with my aunt in Mystic Falls instead. She had enrolled me in school and I was to start the day I got there.

My first period was history with Mr. Saltzman and I had met everyone I now know as my family in that class with the exception of Jeremy and Damon. I had grown very close to Matt, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie though. Although I loved everyone equally they were just very special. Eventually we all become so close to each other that they had to tell me their biggest secret: they were supernatural. I had already known about some supernatural beings so it didn't bother me.

One day when I was driving to the Gilbert household after school, a drunk driver hit me. I knew I was so close to death so I made my last thoughts about the only thing that made me well me. My "last" thought was _I love you Edward. _Only it wasn't my last thought. I felt strong hands under me, lifting me out of the car. I was conscious enough that I could make out the words whispered to me, "It`s going to be alright Bells. Your gonna be okay." I searched through my barely conscious mind to see if I could find out where I had heard that voice before. Then it hit me. The strong hands and velvet voice belonged to Damon Salvatore. He brought his wrist up to my mouth and I bit down and drank the blood from his wrist. But he didn't get there fast enough and the blood barely went through my lips. As I fell into unconsciousness I heard Damon screaming my name and felt him shaking my shoulders.

When I woke up the next day I was in Jeremy`s room. But I didn't realize how this was possible. I had died didn't I? Just then I felt someone`s hand on my knee. It was Damon`s. "Hey Bells. How are you feeling?" he asked. To be honest I felt fine except for a small headache from all the noise. Why was there so much noise?

"Damon? How am I alive? I was dead! Where is everyone? What happened? Where`s my car?" I asked, shooting question after question at him. He smirked and I stifled a giggle.

"Wow there. Slow down. Everyone is downstairs and your car is fixed up." He said trying to avoid my question about what happened. I started to worry.

"Damon! What the hell happened back there?!" I shouted at him. His face turned serious and he looked at the ground while whispering his next words.

"You`re in transition." He whispered barely audible. I was in transition! Oh God, that meant if I drank human blood I would become a vampire and if I didn't I would die. I was freaking out. Eventually I had decided to become a vampire because I wouldn't put my friends in the pain of losing me. I knew how much it hurt to lose someone you love.

After that I went everywhere with my family. I had survived the whole supernatural chaos: Katherine Pierce, Originals, werewolves, and a bunch of drama. But on the day that I heard Charlie had died I lost it. It suddenly became unbearable to be a vampire and it felt like it hurt to breathe. So wandered away from Mystic Falls where I met up with Katherine. She had showed me a different way to live: without emotions. She had explained how it was as easy as flipping a light switch to turn them off and I had listened to her. So for the next few years I had lived with my emotions off. Eventually my family found me and got me to turn them back on. From there on we lived happily until the day the Cullens arrived at school. And I don't think I`ll ever be the same.

By now I had gone into a zone and gasped when I realized where my subconscious had taken me. It was the meadow that Edward and I had always gone to. It was our meadow. After all these years it has still managed to look as beautiful as it did when I was first introduced to it. But it just brought back the memories. All the hurt and pain I had tried to hide. And so I sunk down to the floor and cried for what seems like days before I heard a twig snap and saw a head pop around the tree.

**A/N: Okay this was a flash back chapter. I thought it was kinda stupid that they were worrying about her going away again but we didn't know why; so here you go. I`m think about having an Original ball coming up soon, but don't get your hopes up. **

**Xoxo,**

**Em**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: And so I sunk down to the floor and cried for what seems like days before I heard a twig snap and saw a head pop around the tree._

BellaPOV-I was immediately on my feet as Klaus emerged from behind the tree. I smirked at him, Hello Niklaus." He smirked back and inched closer to me. "So what brings you to Forks?" I asked him.

"You" he said.

"And why me?" I sarcastically asked him.

"No one runs away from mystic falls without a purpose. Plus, Rebekah wouldn't shut up about your little romance problem so I simply had to see it for myself." He told me.

"So you followed me? Are you trying to show your dominance again Niklaus? Because with my luck my friends are probably on their way here right now and if you kill me, that won`t look good on your resume for applying for Caroline`s boyfriend." I said stepping closer to him so that our lips were inches away. I knew I would be dead anyways so I decided to play with him for a while.

"Well we all have our relationship ups and downs. Just look at your life, love. It all revolves around this one boy." Klaus said back. "What was his name? Edward, was it? Well I don`t think he stopped loving you. You can see the love hidden in his eyes when he looks at you, but your just too blind to see it." He whispered bringing his mouth down to my ear. "Too bad you can`t say goodbye." He said as he slammed me against the tree and pulled out some vervain and spraying it in my face as I screamed in agony. HE then pulled out the hidden stake in his jacket and raised it to plunge it into my heart, but he missed when someone tore him away from me and the stake went into my stomach and I doubled over in agony from the stake in my stomach and the vervain on my face.

I heard shouts coming from a distance and turned to see Klaus and Edward in an intense fight. I couldn't tell who was winning but it didn't look good. Just then Klaus bumped into an invisible wall while he was charging at Edward and he said something that sounded like "That bitchy witch" and dashed away while Edward tended to me.

"Are you alright? What can Ido to help you?"Edward said in a very worried tone. It sounded a lot like the tone he used when James attacked me and I was dying. But that would mean he had to love me. Was Klaus right? Was there still hope?

I didn`t have time to think about this new thought because I heard my friend`s voices burst through the trees. Edward was pushed aside by Damon and Stefan while Elena wiped my face free of vervain and Bonnie held my head in her lap while Damon pulled the stake from my stomach. Then Caroline pulled out a blood bag and I drank it like I hadn`t eaten in days. Then I stood up and saw Edward pinned against a tree by Tyler and Matt.

"What the hell did you do to her?" they screamed at him.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you`ve caused? We should just kill you no-" Ty started to say, but I had him and Matt by the collars of their shirts before they could finish their sentences.

"HE saved my life!" I screamed as I threw them across the clearing. They weren`t hurt but just surprised that I saved his ass. To be honest, I was too. Maybe it was just that glint of hope that he still loved me or the fact that I still loved me, that made me protect him, but I don`t know.

"Thank you, for saving me back there. I`m sorry you had to be in the middle of that. It`s normally just me and him threatening to kill each other, nothing has ever made him go that far." I said so fast I`m not even sure he heard me, but he smiled and nodded.

"It was no problem Bella. Thank _you _for saving me from your very loyal friends." He said full heartedly. I felt my butterflies return. If I was human, my face would have turned bright red, but now It stayed the same pale color as it always was and thank god for that.

Then Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me away and into my car. He put me in the passenger seat and when I complained that I wanted to drive he said, "You won`t be driving for a while now, sweetheart." So I sat in the passenger seat with Damon, driving and Bonnie and Jeremy in the back, thinking about Edward and the possibility of him still loving me.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think about the chapter? Next chapter will be the founder`s ball and some of the originals will be in it. Comment what you want for the next ch. Also, do you guys like the new Elena in 4x16-19? **


	9. Chapter 9

BellaPOV-I walked into the school the next morning and was almost trampled on by Tiffany. "Bella! Are you going to ball?" she said jumping up and down. This stopped me in my tracks. It was time for the Founder`s Ball. Each year Mrs. Lockwood held a ball in honor of our town`s Founder`s Day. _Everyone _was invited which meant everyone went. Last year I was Tyler`s date since Caroline was with Matt then. We had a good time.

But then it dawned on me that half the people that went last year weren`t going to be there. Klaus had killed Jenna, John had killed Anna, Damon had killed Vicki, and many others. But another realization hit me when I walked into first period with Tiffany still going on and on about what dress she was going to wear next to me, if everyone was going that meant the Cullens would be there. Plus, with my luck, I would have to dance with them_. _Great,_ just great. _

"Alright class, turn to page 158 in your textbooks. We are going to be doing some reading today and then after that we will be doing questions 10-30 in your packets." Alaric said while he was walking into the classroom. I put my phone in my bag and got out my book.

* * *

"I have no clothes!" Caroline screeched while throwing dress after dress on the bed. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I were at her house trying on dresses for the Founder`s Ball. I had already picked my dress. It was silver strapless dress that went to the floor and I was wearing black heels that I borrowed from Bonnie. Elena was going through Care`s dress pile and looking for something to wear because she couldn't find anything in her closet either. Bonnie was going to wear a floor length ball gown blue dress that we found online.

"Oh my God, Elena! That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Caroline said covering her mouth with her hands. I couldn`t lie, it looked absolutely beautiful on her. It was a deep pink ball gown that had a sweetheart neckline.

"You look hot." Bonnie said. I cracked a smile.

"Alright, I need a dress that will make me look hot. Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot." Caroline said and threw up her hands in exasperation

"Wait, doesn`t Klaus have a whole trophy case of dresses? You could ask him." I said. Even though I wasn`t on best terms with him, I tolerated his presence as he did mine.

"Your right, I`ll go over there tonight. Good thinking Bells." She said while squeezing my hand. "Alright, I think we have more serious problems then dresses though. What are you gonna do about the Cullens?" she said giving my hand another squeeze that let me know it was okay to talk about it.

"I don`t what to do anymore." I said as I fell back on the bed and kicked my heels off. Elena came and sat next to me, and lifted my head and put it on her lap.

"Well do you want to be with him?" Bonnie asked me.

"I don`t know. I mean he left me in the woods to die. I want to talk with him, but I don`t have the courage to be alone with him." I said.

"Well enough with the heavy. I say we all head over to the Salvatore house tomorrow and put on our kick ass dresses and walk into that party like it`s nobody`s business." Caroline said. I dried my eyes and we all shared a big group hug.

* * *

AlicePOV- "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed when I opened the package. This was gonna be so much fun! I`ll have to pick out new clothes! Will I have time to go shopping? Wait…. Yes I will.

"What shoe sale?" Emmet said while he flipped the channel to a baseball game.

"We got invited to the Founder`s Ball!" I screeched.

"What the hell is a Founder`s Ball?" Emmet asked.

"I`m guessing it`s a ball honoring the town`s founder`s. Hence the name Emmet!" I said. _God I swear sometimes I wonder if he really has a brain. _Edward chuckled from my thought.

"Let me see dear." Esme said gracefully sitting on the seat next to me. I handed her the invitation.

"It says, '_To: The Cullen Family. You Are Invited To This Year`s Annual Founder`s Ball. It Is A Magical Night To Honor Our Town`s Founders. The Ball Will Be Held At Six O`Clock Sharp At The Mayor`s Residence. We Hope You Can Attend. Sincerely, Mayor Carol Lockwood.' _Well isn`t that sweet." Esme said. She loved parties almost as much as I do.

"Can we go?" I asked sitting on the edge of my seat.

Esme smiled and replied, "Of course we can go, dear. It will be fun."

_Arguing… Edward and I we`re arguing… He doesn`t want to attend the ball… I`m telling him to go… He`s telling me Bella doesn`t want to see him… More arguing… I win!_

"Ha!" I said knowing Edward saw the vision. "You`re going!"

"Dammit!" I heard him spat. I just smiled and pictured what I would wear.

* * *

BellaPOV- The day came for the Founder`s Ball and we were all at the Boarding House getting ready. I was currently sitting on the bed drinking a blood bag while Bonnie was helping Elena get a knot out of her hair and Caroline was in the shower. I was starving and I don`t think I`ve eaten in at least a day.

"Don`t you have any witchy spells you can use?" Elena sarcastically asked.

"I fight vampires not knots." Bonnie replied. We all laughed.

"Finally!"Bonnie said plopping down next to me. Elena turned around and started smoothing her hair while giving her thanks to Bonnie. Just then Caroline stepped out of my shower bathroom and I tossed her a pair of shorts and a tee shirt for until it was time to put our dresses on.

"Thanks!" she replied while slipping them on. I finished the bag and threw it in the trash and decided it was time to get ready. So I grabbed Bonnie`s arm and pulled her into the bathroom so we could do our makeup while the others do their nails. When we finished our makeup we set out to do our nails, and then finally the dresses.

I had painted my nails a midnight blue for some odd reason I couldn`t figure out. The color seemed to just draw me in. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and focused my attention of putting my heels on. We had decided to change in different rooms so we could see each other`s reactions when we stepped out of the rooms.

I then went and stood in front of my mirror. The girl starring back at me was gorgeous. Her mahogany hair cascade down her back with a small bump at the top pinned back by her mother`s hairclip. Her silver strapless dress hugged her petite form perfectly and her small frame looked bigger with her stiletto heels on. It took me a moment to realize the girl was me.

"I`m ready!" I called out.

"Me too!" Elena called.

"Me three!" Bonnie said.

"Wait a second…Almost there…Got it!" Caroline called and I heard a zipper of a dress go up.

"Ready…1…2…3!" We said in unison and we all gasped at the sight of ourselves.

"Oh my god, we look hot!" Caroline said. We all cracked up. After we assured each other we all looked great, we headed out towards the Lockwood mansion. Once we got there we saw our family huddled outside towards the side of the house.

"What`s wrong?" I whispered, but knowing full well with their+ vampire hearing they would hear it.

"Wow you guys look great." Matt said, coming over and trying to distract us from the obvious problem.

"Thanks Matt. Now _tell_ now what`s wrong?!" I said with a little more force behind my voice.

"The Mikealsons are here."


End file.
